1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video server set, and more particularly to a video server set in which two video servers are connected through a joint member, and a video server set in which a video server and a support plate are connected through a fixing member.
2. Related Art
In the past, to enjoy audio/video resources, the audio/video resources in a physical optical disk need to be played with a player, or a video file in a computer needs to be run. However, due to the rapid development of network technologies, various audio/video files and services provided by a video server can be enjoyed by connection to the video server through a network. Compared with an ordinary text file or graphics file, the audio/video file occupies more storage spaces, so that the audio/video file provider usually integrates multiple video servers to provide users with more audio/video options or more convenient services.
Conventionally, in the industry, a multicellular rack housing is generally used, and all the video servers are configured one by one in an accommodation frame of the rack housing to save the space. In order to fix each video server to the accommodation frame, lots of fixing members are needed. However, such a manner of fixing the video servers one by one is rather troublesome, and even a problem that the video server cannot be secured onto the rack housing only due to the loss of one of the fixing members may occur.
Therefore, a rackmount technology in which a plurality of video servers is connected in series and then fixed to the rack housing as a whole is developed. However, although it is easier to secure a single video server to the rack housing for use, the plurality of video servers connected in series is difficult to be regularly fixed on the rack housing.
For example, both ROC Patent No. I265771 and ROC Patent No. I265766 respectively disclose a cabinet rack fixing structure, in which a plurality of electronic devices is secured at the same side with a plurality of fixing members. However, such a method also requires a plurality of securing elements to perform the joint just like the conventional structure of fixing the video servers one by one. Moreover, the jointing area is quite small, so the connection between the video servers is not stable, and it is easy to cause irregularity of the joint or even disconnection due to accidental events such as external impact.